Une nouvelle vie pour Jacob Black
by olivia42
Summary: Jacob vient d'apprendre qu'il pouvait se transformer en un loup gigantesque. Il apprend à gérer sa nouvelle vie. Venez découvrire. Personnages tirés des livres de Stéphanie Meyer. Pas de Bella mais une autre rencontre
1. Chapter 1

**Nouvelle Vie**

Jacoooob, debout mon fils, tu vas être en retard

Humm, ouai j'me lève. Grognais-je

Comme chaque matin mon père m'appelait pour me réveiller alors que mon réveil n'avait pas fait son travail. J'avais beau le mettre chaque soir, je ne l'entendais jamais ou alors je me rendormais après l'avoir éteint. A croire que seul le son de la voix de mon père avait le pouvoir de me faire lever. Je m'assis sur le bord de mon lit, passer une main derrière ma nuque pour me la frotter et détendre mes nouveaux muscles. Cela fait deux semaines que j'ai appris que je pouvais me transformer en loup gigantesque, comme quelques amis à moi qui portent le gène et aujourd'hui je reprends les cours. Autant vous dire que ça ne m'emballe pas plus que ça. Mais Sam, qui est notre Alpha, m'a dit que j'étais prêt à reprendre un train de vie normal, mise à part mes nouvelles facultés.

J'enfilais un jean et un polo à manche courte, histoire de donner le change, car je n'avais plus besoin des mes vêtements maintenant. Ma chaleur corporelle était de 42°, je pourrais même me promener à poil si je le voulais. C'était une de mes nouvelles caractéristiques d'hybride. C'était étrange pour moi, de m'habituer à cette nouvelle nature. D'autant plus que j'ai du me faire à l'idée que non seulement j'avais de la magie en moi mais que les vampires existent ! C'est à cause de leur présence que les jeunes Quileutes qui portent le gène en eux , mutent. Apparemment il y a une famille qui vivait à Forks et qui est revenu pour y vivre, d'où ma transformation et celle de mes amis. Heureusement qu'ils sont là, mes potes, mes frères. La pilule est beaucoup plus facile à avaler.

Je descendis l'escalier en trainant les pieds, ce qui fit sourire mon père, et m'installais en face de lui alors qu'il me tendait du café. Je pris mon bol et ce dernier se brisa littéralement en mille morceaux.

Va falloir que tu fasses plus attention Jake, si tu ne veux pas éveiller les soupçons. Me fit remarquer mon père

Hum, je sais pa'

Les gens vont déjà être suspicieux à cause de tes changements physiques, il ne faut pas leur donner matière à réfléchir.

Ah oui, j'ai oublié de préciser un autre changement chez moi, je suis passé d'un physique banal d'un ados de 17 ans à un corps d'athlète de 24 ans, autant dire que ça ne vas pas passer inaperçus, surtout que mes amis, Paul, Embry et Jared ont subit les mêmes changements il y a peu de temps, et que Quil est en train d'apprendre à gérer son nouveau corps.

Je ferais plus attention au lycée. Dis-je en tendant un nouveau bol que je venais d'attraper dans le placard.

Mon père me fit un signe de tête et me servit. Le petit-déjeuner se termina en silence jusqu'à qu'on frappe à la porte. Embry se tenait devant le porte d'entrer alors que Paul et Jared m'attendait dans la voiture. Je saluais mon père et rejoins les autres dans la voiture direction le lycée. Une fois dans la voiture je saluais mes amis.

Salut mec, alors prêt pour le défilé ? Me demanda Jared avec un grand sourire.

Paul et lui appelais notre retour au lycée avec notre nouveau physique : le défilé, car tout le monde nous regardais et chuchotait sur nos changements. La plupart des gens pensaient que nous étions sous la coupe de Sam et que nous prenions des stéroïdes pour obtenir des corps aussi impressionnants en seulement quelques semaines.

Ouai, on verra bien.

Tu vas voir, toutes les filles vont baver sur toi, ça va te changer. Rigola Paul alors que les deux autres s'esclaffaient.

Trop drôle, Paul. Grognais-je, ce qui accentua les rires de mes amis.

Ma vie sentimentale était leur sujet préféré car je n'avais jamais eu de copine officielle. En effet, aucune fille de mon âge n'avait retenue mon attention à la réserve et de ce fait je ne m'étais jamais intéressé aux filles plus que ça. A contrario, Paul enchaînait les relations mais il s'était calmé depuis qu'il avait muté car nous ne pouvons parler de notre secret à personne. Jared quand à lui s'était imprégné de Kim, une fille plutôt réservée. L'imprégnation fait également parti des caractéristique de notre vie de loup. Sam nous avait expliqué que chacun d'entre nous avait une âme-sœur destinée et que le jour où nous la rencontrerions, elle prendra la place la plus importante dans notre vie. J'avais du mal à comprendre, mais sa relation avec Emilie et la nouvelle imprégnation de Jared me prouvait qu'un lien unique et fort les consumait d'amour pour les élues de leur cœur. Paul était plutôt renfrogner à cette idée d'être « dépendant » comme il le disait d'une fille alors qu'Embry et moi n'y portions pas plus attention que cela.

Arrivée sur le parking, nous descendîmes de la voiture pour rejoindre le bâtiment où nous avions cours alors que mes amis s'amusaient des regards des autres. Grâce à mon ouïe surdéveloppée j'entendais les bavardages des autres élèves qui s'étonnaient de mes changements physiques. Alors que mes amis n'y portaient plus attention, j'étais plutôt mal à l'aise. J'avais déjà l'habitude de retenir l'attention depuis qu'ils avaient muté mais je n'avais pas imaginé qu'un jour ça serait moi le sujet de tout leur attention. Entendre leurs conversations était étranges. En général les filles laissaient leurs hormones parler à leur place alors que les garçons me critiquaient en disant que Sam avait trouvé une nouvelle recrue. Je décidait de ne plus prêter attention à leurs dires et de me concentrer sur la discutions de mes amis.

Il paraît que cette année le lycée organise un tournoi comme des JO entre toutes les classes. Déclara Embry

Cool, je vais pouvoir montrer mes talents aux deuxièmes années. Se venta Paul

Ouai, n'oublie pas qu'elles sont mineurs Paul. Se moqua Jared

Ah ça va je plaisante. Y'a rien de mal à se faire admirer. Répliquait-il

Va surtout falloir faire attention à ce que Jake se contrôle. Intervins Embry

C'est bon je suis pas un gamin. Je te signale que tu as muté seulement 3 semaines avant moi. Bougonnais-je

J'avais horreur que les autres me considèrent comme un gamin et ils le savaient bien. Depuis que nous étions enfants, ils prenaient un malin plaisir à me rappeler qu'ils étaient plus vieux que moi, alors qu'Embry et Jared n'avaient que quelques mois de plus. La sonnerie retentit et Paul nous donna rdv au self alors qu'il allait rejoindre sa classe de première année. Nous nous dirigions vers notre salle de cours et nous croisâmes sur le chemin, Seth Clearwater, un première année que Sam gardait à l'œil car lui et sa sœur Leah, qui était l'ex de ce dernier entre autre, était susceptible d'avoir le gène. J'avais du mal à imaginer ce jeune endosser les responsabilités qu'engendrait notre particularité et j'imaginais encore moins une fille faire parti de la meute.

Seth, nous salua avec sa légendaire bonne humeur alors que je lui répondis d'un signe de tête. Il avait toujours voué une admiration pour notre groupe, même avant que nos changements physiques apparaissent. Le couloir était bondé et j'étais désorienté par le brouhaha que je ne soupçonnais même pas il y a de cela deux semaines : les bruits de couloirs, les discutions, le talons sur le sol, les casiers qui claquent… tout était amplifier et s'entrechoquait dans ma tête.

On a du mal à croire qu'il y est autant de bruit dans un si petit lycée. Me lança Embry qui avait remarqué mon étourdissement face à ce vacarme

C'est clair. Comment vous faites pour ne pas exploser ?

Il faut que tu les mettes dans un coin de ta tête et que tu te concentre sur autre chose et plus tard tu verras, tu n'y prêteras même plus attention. M'expliqua Jared.

Soudain une odeur familière me parvint. Le sourire de Jared me confirma que mon odorat ne me trompait pas. Kim n'était pas très loin. Je m'étonnais de reconnaitre son odeur parmi tant d'autre. Après quelques mètres, je la vis devant la porte d'entrée où nous avions cours, à attendre patiemment Jared. Ce dernier l'embrassa comme si il ne l'avait pas vu depuis un mois alors qu'ils s'étaient quittés la veille. Kim rougit instantanément sous le regard envieux et jaloux d'un groupe de filles qui avait assisté à la scène. Nous entrâmes et Jared s'installa à côté de Kim, comme à son habitude alors qu'Embry et moi prenions place au fond de la salle. J'étais scotcher de voir que dès qu'elle était là, Jared donnait l'impression de ne plus rien voir autour de lui à part elle.

La matinée se passa comme je l'avais prévue. A mourir d'ennuis. J'avais subit les regards insistants des autres élèves, des filles surtout, ce qu'Embry ne manqua pas de raconter aux autres au déjeuner.

Vous auriez vu sa tête quand Elsa lui à ramasser son stylo et qu'elle bavait devant lui. Ricana ce dernier

C'est bon, ça va maintenant. Je vois pas ce qu'il y a d'hilarant. C'est toujours mieux que mr le toutou de service. Dis-je en lançant un sourire narquois à Jared.

Change pas de sujet Jake, tu verras quand ça sera ton tour, on verra si t'arrives à te contrôler. Se défendit-il

Moi, je peux vous assurer qu'imprégnation ou pas, aucune fille ne me mènera à la baguette. Dit fièrement Paul.

Ouai, on verra…

Soudain je décrochais complètement de la conversation car je fus attirer par une odeur divine. Un groupe venait d'entrer dans le self et le vent qui s'était engouffré avait porté jusqu'à moi cette effluve et les battements de mon cœur avaient accélérer. Je jetais un œil à mes camarades qui continuaient de plaisanter et constataient qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait senti ce mélange de muguet et de miel. Je me concentrais sur ce groupe pour humer leur odeur et compris que ça ne venait d'aucun d'entre eux. Je cherchais vers les tables qui se trouvaient autour de l'entrée mais il était difficile pour moi de les distinguer les unes des autres avec autant de monde dans une même pièce. Sam m'avait dit que je mettrais du temps à maîtriser parfaitement mes sens.

Hé Jake, tu viens ou pas ? Me rappela à l'ordre la voix d'Embry

Hein, quoi ? Me reconcentrais-je sur mes amis qui me regardaient l'air interrogateur

Tu viens chez Sam ce soir après les cours ?

Heu, non ma sœur est de retour pour quelques jours et elle veut absolument me voir.

Rachel ou Rebecca ? Demanda Paul avec un air sournois qui en disait long. Il avait toujours eu un faible pour Rebecca alors qu'il ne s'entendait pas du tout avec Rachel qui le remettait en place.

Rachel ! Dis-je triomphant voyons son sourire s'effacer instantanément.

Dommage, je pensais voir la princesse pas le dragon. Boudait-il ce qui nous fit rire.

Nous ramassâmes nos plateaux et prenions la direction de la sortie. Je jetais un coup d'œil rapide dans la pièce dans l'espoir de retrouver cette mystérieuse odeur mais en vint. L'après-midi se passa de la même façon que le matin et je fus soulager de monter dans la voiture de Paul car mon calvaire était en fin terminé. Enfin pour aujourd'hui.


	2. Chapter 2

Salut, salut,

voici le deuxième chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaise autant que le premier. Le démarage est un peu long mais c'est normal, j'aime bien faire durer le suspense. Merci pour vos reviews c'est vraiment génial de voir qu'on son histoire plait.

Pour les dialogues c'était un bugg effectivement, j'espère que cette fois ça marchera

J'attend vos impressions

à très vite

bis

o.

* * *

Paul avait déposé Embry et Jared chez Sam avant de me ramener chez moi. Quand nous vîmes la maison je reconnus de loin la silhouette de ma sœur qui était en train d'étendre le linge dehors alors que mon père lisait le journal en profitant de la chaleur du soleil.

- Dommage que ta sœur soit une peste car de loin elle parait presque jolie. Lança Paul en se garant devant la maison.

- Dommage que tu sois aussi ronchon, tu parais presque être sympa comme gars. Répliquais-je en rigolant alors que je sortais de la voiture suivis de Paul.

- Jake ! S'enthousiasma ma sœur qui venait de se retourner.

Elle courra droit sur moi et me pris dans ses bras sous l'œil attendrit de mon père. Rachel et moi étions très proches. Depuis la mort de ma mère, elle s'était donner pour mission de s'occuper de moi du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Elle avait même faillit ne pas continuer ses études pour rester avec moi. Mon père et moi avions même du la forcer pour qu'elle y aille. Bien évidemment, une fois qu'elle se détacha de moi, elle me fit remarquer que j'avais beaucoup changé. Elle critiqua ma coupe de cheveux en disant que j'avais gâché mes beaux cheveux longs et m'observa sous toutes les coutures. Après son inspection, elle me reprit dans ses bras et me souffla que je lui avais manqué.

Ca faisait du bien de la voir ici. Elle respirait le bonheur et j'étais content pour elle. J'étais tellement heureux de la revoir que j'en oubliais presque que nous n'étions pas seuls. D'ailleurs je me retournais étant surpris que Paul n'est pas encore donner signe de vie. Ce dernier était resté figé à côté de la voiture et affichait un regard étrange, un mélange entre la surprise et la colère. J'aurais aimé être sous ma forme lupine pour savoir ce qu'il se tramait dans sa tête. Ma sœur se décala pour lui faire face et à ma grand étonnement, elle le salua d'un signe de tête sans même lui envoyé un pic comme à son habitude. Je restais perplexe à ce changement d'attitude mais pensais que peut-être qu'aucun des deux n'osaient ouvrir les hostilités en présence de mon père.

- Je dois y aller Jake, à demain. M'informa Paul sans quitter du regard ma sœur

- OK.

- Passe le bonjour à Sam. Lança mon père à ce dernier

- Je n'y manquerais pas. Répondit-il en s'engouffrant dans sa voiture alors que ma sœur continuait de le fixer.

Il démarra en trombe et prit la direction de chez Sam. Mon père rentra dans la maison alors que je le suivais accompagné de Rachel. Il affichait un sourire plein de malice alors que je lui lançais un regard plein d'interrogation. Il me fit comprendre qu'il m'expliquerait plus tard d'un simple clin d'œil. Une fois à l'intérieur, nous nous installâmes à la cuisine alors que ma sœur fit chauffer de l'eau pour le thé.

- Alors Jake, quoi de neuf ? Me demanda-t-elle

- Rien de spéciale, la vie suit son court

- Rien de spéciale, je ne te vois pas pendant trois mois et je te retrouve avec un corps d'athlète et tu me dis que rien à changer ?

- Oh. Non c'est juste que je fais plus de sport qu'avant. Me justifiais-je

- Tu sais les garçons changent vite à cet âge, il est en pleine croissance. Intervins mon père.

- Eh ben je sais pas à quoi vous les nourrissez ici mes apparemment c'est efficace, même Paul est transformé. Ajouta-t-elle en venant s'assoir en face de moi

- Hum, non je trouve pas, les autres ont beaucoup changé aussi, c'est juste que ça fait longtemps que tu n'es pas revenu et du coup le changement te paraît brutal.

- Tu as sûrement raison, je vous vois toujours comme des petits garçons mais vous êtes devenu des hommes maintenant. Rigolait-elle en me frottant le haut de la tête

Je ris à sa moquerie alors qu'elle retournait en cuisine pour prendre son thé. J'étais mal à l'aise de devoir lui cacher la vérité mais Sam avait été clair. Personne ne doit savoir. Heureusement pour moi mon père faisait parti des anciens du conseil et était au courant, j'avais au moins quelqu'un pour me soutenir. Les autres devaient sans cesse mentir à leur famille. La soirée se déroula comme au bon vieux temps. Rachel fit la cuisine, ça changeait des pâtes et elle nous raconta sa vie à l'université. Mon père semblait combler de la revoir et je dois avouer que j'étais ravi également. Il était à peine 10h00 que je tombais déjà de fatigue. Il est vrai que depuis deux semaines, je n'avais pas beaucoup dormis et reprendre les cours m'avait éreinté. J'allais donc me coucher sans demandé mon reste et tombais dans les bras de Morphée en quelques secondes.

Le lendemain, ma sœur s'était levée pour nous préparer le petit déjeuner. C'était agréable d'avoir une femme à la maison qui prenait soins de nous. Elle me servit un café et m'embrassas sur la joue. Cinq minutes après on frappait déjà à la porte. Nous nous regardions étonné car les gars ne devaient pas arrivés avant un bon quart d'heure. J'allais ouvrir la porte alors que mon père discutait tranquillement avec Rachel. Imaginez ma surprise quand je vis Paul, se tenant devant l'encadrure de la porte affichant un air mi-gêné, mi-agacé.

- Salut Mec, qu'est ce que tu fais déjà là ?

- Heu, Jared et Embry auront du retard aujourd'hui et je me suis dit que je passerais te chercher en premier pour une fois.

- Ah, ok, entre. Je finis de pti' déj.

J'ouvris la porte en grand pour lui indiquer d'entrer, ce qu'il fit avec un pas d'hésitation. Paul avait souvent des comportements étranges mais je ne l'avais jamais vu avoir de la gêne, encore moi avec ma famille. Une fois entré, l'ambiance changea bizarrement. Ma sœur devint toute rouge et referma son peignoir voyant que Paul était là et mon père afficha le même sourire narquois qu'hier avant de le saluer.

- Bonjour Paul, tu es matinale aujourd'hui.

- Bonjour Billy, oui les gars sont en retard donc j'ai décidé de passer prendre Jake en premier. Répondit-il en laissant échapper quelques regards en direction de ma sœur. Bonjour Rachel. Ajoutait-il

- Bonjour. Soufflait-elle en détournant son regard.

Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe dans cette baraque ? Depuis quand ma sœur et Paul se font des politesses. J'étais plutôt habitué à ce qu'ils se lancent des vacheries ou qu'ils ne se calculent pas. Et là, ils se saluent comme deux personnes civilisées et n'arrêtent pas d'échanger des regards. J'observais ce petit manège pendant que mon père tenait la conversation. Agacé par ce changement d'attitude, je décidais qu'il était temps d'y aller. Paul se leva et sortit en n'oubliant pas de jeter un dernier coup d'œil à Rachel, je crus même apercevoir un sourire. Je lui emboîtais le pas et regardais ma sœur qui avait l'air complètement déboussolée.

Une fois dehors, je montais dans la voiture alors que Paul mettait le moteur en route. A peine étions nous partis en direction de chez Embry que je ne pus me retenir de lui poser des questions concernant son attitude.

- Qu'est ce qui ce passe, mec, t'es bizarre depuis hier ?

- Comment ça bizarre ? Je suis comme d'habitude, beau, sympa… Plaisantait-il pour dissimuler la tension qui se lisait sur son visage

- Je te connais Paul, je crois qu'en 17ans, je ne t'ais jamais vu échanger un mot autre qu'une moquerie à l'encontre de Rachel, encore hier aprèm tu la dénigrais et là monsieur échange des regards et des sourires avec elle. Bougonnais-je alors que nous venions de nous garer devant chez Embry qui monta dans la voiture.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ? J'agis comme d'habitude. Feignait-il

- Salut les gars. Lança Embry

- Ouai, à d'autre. Je trouve qu'il y a un truc pas net qui se passe.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a de bizarre ? Demanda Embry qui avait senti une certaine tension dans la voiture. Alors que Paul et moi échangions un regard alors que ce dernier se gara devant chez Jared qui n'était pas encore sortit.

- Rien ! S'énerva Paul

- Dis-lui Paul, si justement il n'y a rien de spécial, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu nous expliquerais pas. Insistais-je sentant qu'il n'allait pas tarder à tout nous dire.

- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler et ça ne vous regarde pas. Soufflait-il en serrant les dents alors que Jared monta dans l'habitacle de la voiture étonné du silence qui régnait.

- Eh ben, super ambiance ce matin, qu'est ce qu'il se passe, quelqu'un à commis un meurtre ? Plaisantait-il.

- Salut Jared, c'est juste que Paul à un comportement bizarre depuis hier et il ne veut pas m'en parler. Expliquais-je

- Ah laisse le tranquille, tu sais bien qu'il a des comportements étranges des fois, ça lui passera. Tenta Jared pour apaiser les esprits.

- Ouai, de toute façon on finira bien par le savoir. Rigola Embry en faisant allusion à notre capacité d'entendre les pensées des autres quand on se transforme.

- C'est bon, vous voulez savoir ? JE ME SUIS IMPREGNE ! Vous êtes contents ? Alors lâchez-moi maintenant. S'emportait-il

Je restais scotché par ce qu'il venait de me dire. Je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça. Je voulais absolument savoir ce qu'il se passait avec Rachel car je pensais qu'il préparait un sale coup mais pas une minute je n'aurais pensé à ça. Ils se détestaient ! Comme quoi l'imprégnation était vraiment très forte.

- Enorme, et oui mon petit Paul, c'est ton tour, on va enfin pouvoir se marrer. Jubilais Embry alors que je restais sans voix ne partageant par leur enthousiasme. Paul quand à lui, scrutait mon visage afin de déceler une expression.

- Et on peut savoir qui est l'heureuse élue ? Pouffa Jared.

- Je t'en pose moi des questions sur ta copine ? Répondit sèchement l'intéressé alors que nos deux amis jubilaient

- Non, mais tu ne loupes pas une occasion de te moquer, je ne fais qu'assouvir ma vengeance, mon cher Paul. Ajouta Jared triomphant

- Alors c'est quoi le problème ? Elle est moche. Explosa de rire Embry alors que je sentais la tension monter

- Ah non, je sais elle est énorme, ça serait drôle, Paul critique toujours les filles qui ont du surpoids. Continua Jared

- Arrêtez avec ça. Demanda Paul alors qu'il voyait que je fulminais intérieurement.

- Tu rêves mec, tu m'as fait chié pendant des semaines avec Kim , tu crois que je vais arrêter juste parce que tu me le demande gentiment ?

- Il a peut-être peur qu'on la lui pique. Je te promets que je lui montrerais pas à quel point je suis meilleur que toi mais je pourrais rien faire si elle me saute dessus. S'esclaffa Embry alors ma colère explosa.

- C'EST RACHEL ! PAUL S'EST IMPREGNE DE RACHEL ! ALORS FERMEZ-LA ! Criais-je alors que les deux rigolos affichaient un visage décomposé.

Le reste du voyage se termina dans le silence. Heureusement il ne restait que 5 minutes avant d'arriver au lycée. Chacun encaissait la nouvelle pendant que je me calmais. Je m'en voulais de leur avoir parlé comme ça, mais je ne supportais plus d'entendre leurs blagues salasses sur ma sœur. Une fois sur le parking, nous restions là, assis dans la voiture sans dire un mot.

- Désolé mec, on ne savait pas, on voulait juste chambrer Paul. S'excusa Embry

- Pas de soucis, vous ne pouviez pas savoir. Dis-je aux gars. C'est juste que ça m'a fait comme un électrochoc d'apprendre que tu t'es imprégné d'elle. Ajoutais-je à l'encontre de Paul alors que ce dernier ne savait pas quoi dire.

- Tu m'étonnes. Paul comme beau-frère ça fait un choc. Plaisanta Jared ce qui détendit l'atmosphère immédiatement. Nous explosâmes de rires et même Paul sourit à sa blague.

- Allez, on se prend pas la tête. On verra bien comme ça se passera. Ajoutais-je pour rassurer Paul sur mon ressentit face à son imprégnation.

Sur ces paroles, on descendit de la voiture, direction les cours. Comme la veille, les regards affluaient vers nous mais je n'y portais pas attention, étant dans mes pensées suite à la nouvelle que je venais d'apprendre. Je suivais les autres dans les couloirs, la tête ailleurs et le regard flou. J'entrais dans ma salle de cours et m'installais. Pendant le cours, je me remémorais l'attitude de Paul ainsi que celle de ma sœur et j'avoue que cette imprégnation m'intriguait au plus au point. Comment deux personnes qui ne se supportent pas pouvaient tomber amoureuses ? Comment Rachel allait-elle réagir en apprenant la vérité sur nous ? Sur moi ? M'en voudrait-elle de lui avoir caché ? Sûrement, j'allais passer un sale quart d'heure mais bon, une fois la pilule avalée ça devrait aller. Et mon père me soutiendra. J'ai hâte de voir la tête qu'il fera quand il apprendra que son futur beau-fils sera Paul ! A cette pensée un sourire se dessina sur mon visage. Mais ce ne fut que de courte durée car le souvenir de mon père qui avait affiché le même sourire que le mien à ce moment, m'emmena à la déduction suivante : Il avait compris ce qui c'était passé entre Paul et Rachel. C'est pour ça qu'il souriait ainsi. Et vous pensez qu'il m'en aurait parlé ? Non. Il souriait sûrement en imaginant la tête que je ferais en l'apprenant, comme je venais de le faire pour lui. Je secouais la tête en laissant échapper un petit rire devant l'espièglerie de mon père. Ma prof cru que je plaisantais avec Embry et me rappela à l'ordre. Mon étonnement fit glousser la moitié des filles de la classe, ce qui déclencha les rires de mes deux acolytes qui se trouvaient dans la même pièce. Qu'est ce que les filles pouvaient être stupides à cet âge.

12h00. La sonnerie retentit. Enfin, j'avais une faim de loup sans mauvais jeux de mots. Et je n'étais pas le seul. Les gars et moi tapions un sprint jusqu'à la cafétéria du lycée afin d'arriver les premiers car il y avait toujours plus de choix. Je doublais Jared et Embry juste avant d'ouvrir la porte du self, quand je vis Paul assis à notre table, me faisant signe de la main, la bouche pleine de nourriture et affichant un air ravi d'être arrivé le premier, ce qui me fit rire. A cette image, l'idée de l'avoir comme beau-frère ne me déplus pas, j'imaginais déjà nos combats, à nos futurs repas de famille. Paul aimait jouer et moi aussi, ça promettait d'être beau. On passa devant les cuisinières qui restaient ébahies devant les quantités de nourriture que nous prenions. Une fois servi, on s'installa alors que la foule commençait à affluer dans la cafét'. Bien évidemment l'ordre du jour était l'imprégnation de notre ami. A ma grande surprise, il nous raconta ce qu'il avait ressentit et en profitait pour poser des questions à Jared. C'était amusant de voir Paul parler de relation de couple. Fidèle à lui-même il ne parlait pas de sentiments mais simplement de sensations. Intérieurement, j'espérais que tout allait bien se passer pour Rachel mais d'après ce que Sam m'avait expliqué, le seul qui pourrait éventuellement souffrir serait celui qui porte le gène. Jared et Embry en profitaient pour le chambrer. Soudain les crépitements du radiophone du lycée se firent entendre.

**« Biiiiiiiiiip…. Bonjour à tous, comme vous le savez la semaine prochaine est la semaine du sport. Cette année, Mr Ouatah à décidé de réaliser des Jeux Olympiques en grandeur nature. Toutes les classes participeront, des premières aux troisièmes années. Les épreuves auront lieu la semaine prochaine, alors merci de vous inscrire dans les disciplines qui vous intéresses. Bonne journée à tous. Biiiiiiiip»**

A cette annonce, la majorité des élèves s'enthousiasmèrent. Un brouhaha monta immédiatement dans la pièce et chacun allait de son commentaire. Comme tout le monde, j'étais content, une semaine sans cours barbants, que demander de mieux ? Les gars voulaient s'inscrire pour faire du basket, du saut de haie et le 100m. Nous avions choisis les mêmes disciplines afin de nous affronter sachant d'avance que nous serions plus forts que les autres. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la fiche d'inscriptions qui se trouvait sous le préau, qui donnait sur le terrain de basket. Il y avait déjà beaucoup de monde. Les premières années attendaient patiemment leur tour alors que les troisièmes années ne se gênait pas pour doubler tout le monde, ce qui avait le don de m'énerver. J'attendais mon tour alors que mon attention fut retenue. C'était elle. L'odeur sublime que j'avais sentie au self la veille. Je pivotais sur moi-même afin de trouver qui pouvait sentir cette odeur et pourquoi elle m'attirait autant. Mais c'était peine perdue, autant chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin. Il y avait beaucoup de monde autour de moi et il m'était impossible de trouver. Mes recherches furent interrompues quand je sentis quelqu'un se heurter contre moi. Une fille, plutôt jeune, ça devait être une première année, se trouvait au sol, tentant de se relever. Je lui tendis la main afin qu'elle la prenne pour se relever car personne ne faisait attention à elle et elle aurait pu se faire piétiner sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. Je fus étonné de voir qu'elle hésitait à la prendre, son regard était encré de crainte. Je lui souris afin de la rassurer, ce qui marcha car elle agrippa ma main. Elle était toute menue et chétive, j'eu l'impression de soulever une plume.

- T'as qu'à faire attention la prochaine fois gamine ! Cracha un mec de troisième année qui se nommait Yuni.

- Oui, pardon. Souffla la petite

- C'est plutôt à toi de faire attention, tu vois pas qu'elle essayait juste de s'inscrire comme tout le monde ? Répliquais-je sous les yeux ébahie de la première année.

- Quoi ? Qu'est ce t'as le deuxième année, c'est ta copine ? Dit-il en rigolant avec son pote qui se trouvait juste à côté. Curieusement la foule n'avait plus d'intérêt pour la fiche d'inscriptions mais par ce qui se passait en ce moment.

- Non, je t'explique juste la vie mec. Grondais-je sentant la colère monter en moi.

- Détend toi Black, maintenant que t'as pris des muscles tu veux faire mumuse avec les grands ? Lançait-il. Je sentis un grondement monté en moi et mes membres se mirent à trembler de plus en plus.

- J'aime pas trop jouer à ce genre de jeux. Dis-je la mâchoire serrée alors que je contrôlais de moins en moins mon loup. D'ailleurs je vis blêmir Yuni. Son instinct de survie du sentir qu'il n'était pas en sécurité avec moi.

- Hé, doucement les gars. Yuni tu vas faire des excuses à la petite et toi Jake tu viens avec nous. Intervins Paul qui m'éloigna de mon ennemi.

Sans m'en rendre compte j'avais collé mon front à celui de Yuni. Ma prise de conscience sur le fait de mettre énervé aussi rapidement, coupa tous mes tremblements quand Embry et Jared m'éloignaient de la foule, qui commentait déjà à déblatérer sur l'affrontement qui venait de se produire. Je cherchais des yeux la raison de cette discorde et vis la fille qui s'était mise à l'écart de la foule et me regardais m'éloigner. Suite à ce qui venait de se passer, Paul décida de sécher les cours et de m'emmener chez Sam. Je n'opposais pas de résistance car je n'avais pas envie d'affronter tout les regards et les commérages des autres élèves.

Paul et moi rejoignons la foret qui borde le lycée et nous nous transformions. D'après lui j'avais besoin de muter pour me calmer, même si maintenant je me sentais mieux. Il n'avait pas tord. Dès que je pris ma forme lupine, je me sentis libéré de toute rage, je sentais l'énergie et la force couler dans mes veines. J'adorais cette sensation. J'étais vraiment fait pour être un loup. L'euphorie de ma transformation passée, je commençais à réfléchir à la réaction de Sam, je savais qu'il n'aimait pas ce genre d'attitude. Mais bon ça ne faisait que deux semaine que j'étais un loup.

_**« T'inquiètes, Jake. Sam sait que c'est difficile de se contrôler au début »**_. Apparut la voix de Paul dans mon esprit

_**« Merde, j'avais oublié que tu entendais mes pensées » **_Rigolais-je. Soudain je vis une scène que j'avais déjà vécue. Je vis ma sœur étendre le linge mais c'était étrange c'était du point de vu de Paul. Je n'arrêtais de voir son visage. _**« Tu peux arrêter de penser à Rachel, je la connais déjà par cœur »**_ Dis-je en me moquant de lui.

« _**C'est pas marrant mec, j'essaye de penser à autre chose mais j'y arrive. C'est cette foutu imprégnation »**_ Se plaignait-il

_**« Te plains pas t'aurais pu tomber pire. »**_

_**« Ouai, super, je m'empreigne de la fille qui me déteste le plus au monde. Autant te dire que ça va pas être l'éclate pour moi. Non seulement elle ne voudra jamais de moi et en plus je pourrais sortir avec personne. »**_ S'indignait-il alors que je ressentis une vague de mal-être et de culpabilité envahir mon cerveau. _**« Qu'est ce que je dis, j'ai pas envi d'être avec une autre. Fais chié cette imprégnation » **_Grognait-il se qui déclencha mes rires.

Pauvre Paul, lui qui mettait un point d'honneur à être un célibataire endurcit qui passait de fille en fille, sans aucunes attaches. Là il avait gagné le gros lot. Il n'y avait rien de plus opposé, que l'imprégnation, au style de vie qu'il avait choisit. Nous arrivâmes enfin chez Sam. Emily était sur le porche en train de lire et releva la tête en nous entendant arriver. Il ne fit qu'une seconde pour voir apparaître Sam sur le pas de la porte. Il affichait un regard étonné de nous voir ici mais aussi anxieux comprenant qu'il y avait sûrement eu un problème. Nous mutions pour pouvoir échanger avec lui sur ce qui venait de se passer et comme me l'avait dit Paul, Sam fut compréhensif. Je décidais donc de passer le reste de l'après-midi chez eux.


	3. Chapter 3

**Week-end mouvementé**

Vendredi, dernier jours de cours. La fin de semaine c'était plutôt bien passée, j'avais fait profile bas au lycée comme me l'avait conseillé Sam. Bien évidemment, mon altercation avec Yuni avait fait le tour du lycée mais je n'y prêtais pas attention. Je remarquais toutefois que la première année que j'avais défendu n'arrêtais pas de me regarder depuis mais en gardant toujours ces distances.

Il était 17h00 et je me dirigeais vers ma moto, que j'avais finis de retaper la veille, afin de rentrer chez moi. J'allais enfiler mon casque, qui entre parenthèse ne me servait strictement à rien, quand une voix m'interpella. Je me retournais pour faire face à la première année qui se tenait devant moi, affichant un air gêné.

Jacob ? C'est bien ça ? Demandait-elle timidement

Oui.

Je sais pas si tu te souviens de moi, c'est moi que tu as défendu, le jour…

Oui, je me rappelle. La coupais-je voyant qu'elle osait à peine me regarder

Ah. Euh, je voulais seulement te remercier…pour ton aide.

Oh, ba de rien. C'est normal. Dis-je simplement alors qu'elle restait là sans rien dire. Les troisièmes années peuvent être débiles avec les premières. Souriais-je

Oui, c'est vrai. Souriait-elle à son tour. A ce moment là, le vent souffla dans ses cheveux et à ma grande surprise, je sentis cette fameuse odeur de miel et de muguet mais il y avait quelque-chose de légèrement différent. Je restais là à la fixer ce qui la mis encore plus mal à l'aise.

Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me regard comme ça, j'ai dit quelque-chose de mal ? S'empourpra-t-elle

Euh, non. C'est juste que…ton parfum me rappelle quelqu'un. Expliquais-je désorienté.

Ah, d'accord. Bon je dois y aller. Ma sœur m'attend dans la voiture.

Oh, faites c'est quoi ton prénom. Lançais-je alors qu'elle s'approchait d'une voiture rouge.

Maya. Souriait-elle avant de monter dans la voiture

Je lui fis signe de la main alors que j'apercevais vaguement la conductrice de la voiture à cause du soleil qui reflétait sur le pare-brise. J'enfourchais ma moto et partis en trombe, direction la maison. Une fois arrivée, je discutais un moment avec Rachel et lui expliquais que ce soir on sortait avec les gars dans le nouveau bar qui venait d'ouvrir à Forks. Elle me répondit qu'elle passerait peut-être nous faire un coucou histoire de voir Emily avec qui elle était restée en très bon terme. Une fois le dîner terminé, je fonçais sous la douche pour me rafraîchir. Une fois habillé, je me rendis à Forks en moto où nous nous étions donné rdv avec les autres. J'étais le dernier à arriver et à peine avais-je enlevé mon casque que Paul me demandais pourquoi Rachel n'était pas venu. Je lui expliquais qu'elle passerait plus tard dans la soirée. Nous entrâmes dans le pub et nous nous installâmes sur une banquette dans un coin de la pièce. Une serveuse vint prendre notre commande. L'avantage quand on est un loup, c'est que vu que nous avons un physique d'adulte, nous pouvons commander de la bière sans qu'on nous demande notre carte d'identité et l'autre avantage était qu'il fallait qu'on en boive plus que la normal pour que son effet nous fasse quelque-chose. Emily avait émis des réserves mais Sam l'avait convaincu que ça ne craignait rien et qu'il fallait bien qu'on s'amuse de temps en temps. L'ambiance était au rdv, beaucoup de jeune de Forks avait entendu parler de ce nouveau bar et c'était donné rdv ce soir. Pour une fois qu'il y avait un endroit sympa pour les jeunes. La musique était plutôt cool en plus. Paul n'arrêtait pas de regarder la porte à chaque fois que celle-ci s'ouvrait, attendant impatiemment l'arrivée de ma sœur. Les gars ne rataient pas une occasion pour se moquer de lui. Même Sam lui avait lancé une vanne alors qu'Emily se contentait de sourire. Au bout d'une heure, le bar était bondé, il y avait tellement de monde que ne voyait plus où se situait le bar. Alors que nous parlions, je vis Paul se raidir, cherchant du regard dans la foule.

Rachel est làààààààààà. Rigola Jared.

Comment tu le sais ? Demandais-je étonné

Ca se voit à son comportement. Ajoutait-il

Pourquoi lui la senti et pas moi ? M'adressais-je à Sam pendant que les autres guettaient la réaction de Paul

Ton odorat est altéré par toutes les odeurs dans la pièce, l'alcool, le tabac, les parfums… et puis c'est son imprégné, il pourrait la retrouver dans une foule gigantesque. Dit-il en prenant la main d'Emily échangeant un regard complice. Ma sœur apparut à ce moment là.

Saluuuuuut ! Souriait-elle. Il y a un monde ici, j'ai cru que je ne vous trouverais jamais.

Salut Rachel. Dirent en cœur les gars sur un ton mielleux pour se moquer de Paul ce qui la fit rire sans comprendre leur sous-entendu.

Mon dieu, mais qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé ici. Je pars 3 mois et je vous retrouve tous bodybuildés.

C'est la croissance, tu n'imagine pas à quel point ils changent vite. Intervins Emily

Hé Emily, je ne t'avais pas vu derrière tous ces monstres. S'enthousiasmait-elle alors que ça réflexions nous fit tous sourire, sauf Paul.

Ce dernier ne la quittait pas des yeux et scrutait le moindre de ses mouvements. Il restait une place à côté d'Embry, de l'autre côté de la table et je voyais bien qu'il n'apprécierait pas qu'elle soit aussi éloigné de lui et près d'un autre, même si c'était son frère de meute. Je proposais donc ma place à ma sœur, qui était à côté de Paul, en prétextant aller chercher des bières, et que comme ça, elle pourra discuter avec Emily qui était juste en face de moi. Elle accepta sans rechigner pour le plus grand bonheur de mon ami. Je me frayais un chemin à travers la foule pour atteindre le bar. Arrivé à mon but je commandais une nouvelle tournée et attendais patiemment que l'on me serve. Alors que je jouais avec une paille, je sentis un voile de fraicheur sur ma peau. Je me retournais sur ma droite pour voir une fille, que dis-je une déesse relever la tête en s'appuyant sur mon bras.

Désolé, c'est ce crétin qui m'a poussé. Dit-elle sans me regarder alors qu'elle remettait sa veste en place.

Excuse moi, ta beauté ma donner le vertige. Lança le gars qui venait de la bousculer.

Super, ta réplique de looser. Crachait-elle à son encontre

C'était ce débile qui était au lycée de Forks, ces parents tiennent une boutique de vêtements de sports, Newton, je crois. Ce mec avait la réputation d'être un vrai nul et plus particulièrement avec les filles. A tel point, que les commérages étaient arrivés jusqu'à la Push. Je le regardais déblatérer ses conneries devant la plus belle des filles que j'avais jamais vu. Elle était brune avec des cheveux longs, la peau mate, les yeux en amande d'un noir profond. Pas de doute c'était une Quileute. Comment ce fait-il que je ne l'avais jamais rencontré ? Comment avais-je pu la rater, une fille comme elle, ça ne s'oublie pas ! Mon cœur accélérait, mes sens était en ébullition, je sentais chaque parcelle de mon corps s'enivrer d'elle. Je voyais bien que Newton l'agaçait mais elle était obligée d'attendre sa commande avant de partir. Instinctivement, je me rapprochais d'elle et son odeur…mais oui c'est elle, le mélange de muguet et de miel, je l'avais trouvée. Je souriais en pensant que je l'avais cherché dans tout le lycée et que c'était dans ce bar que nous nous étions croisé pour la première fois. Son haussement de ton me fit sortir de mes pensées :

C'est bon maintenant, tu me lâches. S'énervait-elle

Allez fait au moins connaissance avec moi, je suis sûr qu'on a un tas de truc en commun. Insistait-il

Je crois que ça va aller maintenant, tu vois bien qu'elle n'a pas envie de parler avec toi. Intervenais-je sentant un instinct de protection monté en moi, et un peu de jalousie, je dois l'admettre.

On t'a pas sonné toi. Crachait-il d'un air dédaigneux.

Ma réaction fût immédiate, je me rapprochais de lui, un grondement sourd émanant de ma gorge et mes muscles se contractèrent alors que je plongeais mon regard dans le sien.

C'est bon détend toi. Je me casse. De toute façon j'aime pas les filles farouches. Lançait-il en s'éloignant de nous.

Quel crétin ! Lâchais-je alors que je me retournais constatant qu'elle ne me regardait toujours pas. Salut moi c'est Jacob. Me présentais-je en souriant

Je sais qui tu es. Dit-elle froidement en continuant à fixer droit devant elle.

Ah bon. On s'est déjà rencontré. M'étonnais-je

Non, mais c'est difficile de te rater toi et tes clones. Lâchait-elle alors que mon orgueil en prit un coup.

Tu as une façon très particulière de remercier les gens qui te viennent en aide. Lui fis-je remarquer sur un ton sec, étant vexé par sa remarque.

En même temps, personne ne t'as demandé de jouer au héro, mais apparemment c'est ton passe-temps favori. Ajoutait-elle avant de prendre ses verres et de me lancer un regard noire droit dans les yeux. Je vis que son regard se troubla une fraction de seconde et perdit toute méchanceté mais ce fut de courte durée. Elle me tourna le dos pour enfin disparaître dans la foule.

Je restais sur place. Partagé entre deux sentiments : La colère, mais pour qui se prenait-elle pour agir et me parler comme ça alors que je voulais juste l'aider. Et l'attirance. Malgré son caractère de chien, elle avait ce je ne sais quoi qui m'obsédais. Cette pensée me mit hors de moi et je décidais de prendre mes consommations qui étaient prêtes depuis 5 minutes et de rejoindre les autres. J'évitais les groupes de gens et les gars bourrés avec la plus grande aisance alors que je portais 7 chopes de bières sur un plateau. Une fois arrivé à la table je constatais que Kim était arrivée et s'était assise sur les genoux de Jared pour me laisser une place.

Eh ben mec, t'en a mis du temps. Fit remarquer Jared alors que je fis signe de la tête à Kim pour la saluer

Tu t'es fait draguer ? Plaisanta Embry

Bien au contraire. Soufflais-je, mais mes amis avaient entendu grâce à leur ouïe surdéveloppée.

Oh, y'a du dossier, notre jacobounais s'est fait rembarrer. Lança Paul tout content

Je crois que t'es pas trop en position de parler. Dis-je en affichant un air narquois que tout le monde compris à part ma sœur qui semblait déstabilisée.

Allez raconte. Insista Embry alors que Paul m'avait lancé un regard noir, ce qui me fit sourire.

Mais il s'est rien passé de spécial. Il y a juste une fille qui s'est fait harponner par ce débile de Newton et j'ai voulu l'en dépêtrer et elle m'a envoyé sur les roses. Pas de quoi en faire toute une histoire. Me défendis-je alors qu'un silence s'installa.

Ouai, c'est vrai. Il n'y a rien de croustillant là-dedans à part quand on sait que mon petit frère chéri ne tombe amoureux que des filles qui lui tiennent tête. Souriait Rachel ravie de sa remarque.

Qu'est ce que tu racontes, tu dis n'importe quoi. Grognais-je alors que je voyais les yeux pleins de malice de mes compères attendre la suite de notre échange

Oh Arrêtes, Jake ! Tu veux que je te rappelle peut-être ? Rigolait-elle

Nous on veut savoir. S'enthousiasma Embry

C'est clair, dis nous Rachel. Ajouta Paul jubilant d'avance

Je vois pas de quoi tu parles. M'entêtais-je

Vraiment ? Et ben je vais te rafraîchir la mémoire. Tu te rappelle d'Anna à la maternelle, elle refusait de jouer avec toi et du coup tu arrêtais pas de lui coller au basque. Dit-elle triomphante.

Ouai super l'argument, tu parles d'une histoire entre mioches, ça n'a rien avoir avec une histoire de fille. Me moquais-je alors que je vis le regard que je craignais tant chez ma sœur. Le regard qui tue. Celui qui indiquait que je n'aurais pas du me moquer d'elle et que j'allais le payer. Je venais d'ouvrir les hostilités et les autres le savaient bien. Ils connaissaient se regard, nous ayant vu de nombreuses fois nous chamailler depuis l'enfance.

D'accord ! Et si on parlait de Gena ? Lançait-elle affichant un sourire triomphant, alors que je devins fébrile voyant à quoi elle voulait faire allusion.

Ba quoi, y'a rien de spécial à dire. Tentais-je de feindre en affichant un air décontracté qui ne trompait personne.

C'est qui cette Gena ? Demanda Emily

Emily ! Tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi. M'offusquais-je

Ben quoi ? J'adore les histoires d'amour. Souriait-elle alors que Sam déposa un baiser sur sa tempe le sourire aux lèvres

Alors raconte, Rachel. S'impatienta Jared alors que ma sœur était toute contente d'attirer l'attention de toute la tablée. Elle se pencha en avant comme si elle allait révéler un secret et instinctivement, tout le monde se pencha vers elle pour ne pas perdre une miette de son récit.

Quand je vous disais que ma vie sentimentale était leur sujet favori !

Ok, en faite, Gena était une fille que l'on avait rencontrée en vacances quand Jacob avait environ 15 ans. Elle et Jake n'arrêtaient pas de s'envoyer des pics. Elle n'arrêtait pas de nous dire qu'il ne la supportait pas et que c'était une vraie peste. Tout ça parce qu'elle le faisait tourner en bourrique. Et un soir, alors que j'allais me coucher dans notre tente, j'ai trouvé une lettre.

C'est bon ça va aller. Tentais-je en vint

Et pas n'importe quelle lettre, une lettre d'amour que Jacob avait faite pour Gena. Dit-elle alors que tout le monde se mit à rire.

Tu nous avais caché ça. S'esclaffa Embry pendant que je buvais ma bière faisant mine de ne pas entendre

Et oui notre jacob, adore les filles avec du caractère. Enchaîna Paul tout sourire

Apparemment je ne suis pas le seule. Le narguais-je

Ils me charrièrent pendant 10 bonnes minutes quand tout à coup, une odeur désagréable me parvint. C'était immonde, un mélange de poussière et de terre. Mes muscles se tendirent instinctivement. Mon loup se réveillait mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Certes les moqueries des autres sur ma vie sentimentale me dérangeaient mais j'avais l'habitude. Je cherchais du regard Embry et vis qu'il était dans le même état que moi. Je balayais la table du regard et compris que tout mes frères avaient senti cette odeur. Le regard de Sam confirma ma pensée. Il y avait des vampires dans la pièce.

* * *

Et voila un nouveau chapitre. j'espère que l'histoire vous plaît.

J'attends vos reviews avec impatience.

à très vite

o.


	4. Chapter 4

**Salut, salut**

**et voila deux nouveaux chapitres, désolé je mis le temps mais bon l'essentiel c'est que je continue à écrire. J'attends toujours vos reviews pour connaître vos impressions, alors est ce que la tournure des évènements vous mets l'eau à la bouche ?**

**Dans l'attente de vous lire**

**bis**

**O.**

* * *

**Confrontations**

Je ne sais pas si c'était le fait que ma sœur soit avec nous mais Paul paraissait encore plus incontrôlable que d'habitude. Voyant que nous avions du mal à nous contenir, Sam intervint en soufflant à l'oreille d'Emily qu'il fallait qu'elle parte avec Kim et Rachel dans le cas où ça dégénèrerait. Emily joua le jeu à merveille. Elle prétexta qu'elle était fatiguée et qu'elle ne supportait plus tout ce bruit. Elle proposa aux deux filles de rentrer afin de finir tranquillement la soirée entre filles chez elle en attendant qu'on les rejoigne. Heureusement pour nous elles acceptèrent immédiatement, Kim connaissant déjà notre secret. Nous sortîmes dehors et Sam et Jared raccompagnèrent leur imprégnés jusqu'à la voiture alors que Paul suivait Rachel comme son ombre, sûrement dans un souci de protection. A peine la voiture avait quitté le parking que Sam ordonna à Jared de les suivre afin de s'assurer qu'elles arrivent bien à destination. Nous nous retrouvions donc à 4.

- Bon les gars, pas de boulette. Il y a beaucoup de monde et il ne faudrait pas que ça tourne au carnage. Dit-il en prenant sa voix d'Alpha.

- Qu'est ce qu'elles foutent là ces sangsues. Grondais Paul

- Je ne sais pas. Il faut qu'on les repère et qu'on reste attentif. On va se séparer en deux groupes et dès qu'on les trouve, on se rejoint. Donc rester concentré sur nos voix. Jacob tu viens avec moi. Paul et Embry, je vous laisse gérer.

- Ca marche. Répondit Embry alors que lui et son binôme commençait à entré dans le bar. Juste avant que Paul ne pénètre, il le retint par le bras.

- Pas de bêtise, je compte sur toi. Dit-il alors que l'intéressé hocha de la tête.

- Bon Jake, c'est ta première confrontation avec des vampires. Le fait est, qu'il y a du monde avec nous et que tu ne vas peut-être pas arrivé à te maîtriser donc si tu sens que tu n'en peux plus, tu sors.

- Mais..

- Tu sors, c'est clair ?

- Très clair. Abdiquais-je

Il me fit un signe d'acquiescement de la tête et pénétra dans le bar. L'odeur me sauta au visage. Comment pouvait-on sentir aussi mauvais ? Je mis mes sens en alerte afin de me concentré sur Paul et Embry au cas où et cherchais à déceler ces maudites sangsues. Je ne savais pas trop à quoi m'attendre, je n'en avais jamais rencontré. Etaient-ils comme dans les films d'horreurs ? Je n'eus pas le temps de réfléchir plus à la question que Sam posa sa main sur mon épaule.

- Ils sont là. Ils sont plusieurs. Paul, Embry par ici. Soufflait-il sachant pertinemment que les autres l'entendraient.

Apparemment ce n'était pas les seuls. Ils étaient trois. Il y avait deux mâles et une femelle. L'un des mâle était costaud, ça serait sûrement le plus coriace à abattre. L'autre avait l'air plus chétif et la femelle blonde ne devrait sûrement pas poser de problème. Nous vîmes six yeux d'une couleur différente de celle des humains, se tourner vers nous et ils nous firent face. Deux seconde plus tard, Paul et Embry nous avaient rejoins. Nos ennemis froncèrent les sourcils et leur nez. Ils étaient tellement étranges, comment les humains ne pouvaient pas s'en rendre compte. Le chétif se mit à sourire, ce qui me hérissa le poil. Mes membres tremblaient.

- Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant. Demandais-je la mâchoire serrée.

- On surveille, on ne peut rien faire. Il y a trop de monde. M'expliqua Sam.

- Quoi ? Mais on ne peut pas resté là sans rien faire. M'emportais-je

- Du calme Jake.

Le chétif qui arborait une coupe de cheveux étrange souriait de plus belle alors que la femelle paraissait vraiment mauvaise. Finalement, elle ne serait peut-être pas si facile à abattre. On resta là à se scrutait alors que 10 mètres nous séparaient. Au bout de 5 minutes, non, ça ne pouvait pas être possible, pas maintenant. La fille de tout à l'heure passa à 5cm d'eux et s'installa à la table juste à côté. Le chétif du voir que je la connaissais car il me fixa droit dans les yeux, me sourit et se dirigea vers elle. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour dans mes veines. Je fonçais droit sur lui, et alors qu'il allait l'atteindre je le bousculais, ce qui ne manqua pas renverser les bières sur la table.

- T'approches pas. Grondais-je essayant de contrôler un bruit bestial dans ma gorge

Mais qu'est ce qui se passe encore. Dit-elle en se retournant pour voir qui lui avait renversé de la bière dessus. Encore toi ? T'as qu'à sorti dehors si tu aimes tellement jouer les gros bras. Pauvre naze. S'énerva-t-elle avant de se rendre au toilettes suivi de ces deux amies.

- On dirait que tu viens de rater ton coup. S'amusa la sangsue

- Toi, tu paies rien…

- Ca suffit. Intervins Sam qui venait de nous rejoindre entouré de mes deux frères.

- Sans m'en rendre compte, les deux autres vampires se tenaient derrière le chétif.

- Tu peux arrêter de m'appeler comme ça, Jacob. Dit ce dernier

- Comment ?..

- Je crois que nous devrions aller dehors pour parler. Intervins Sam

- Oui, on est toujours mieux à l'abri des regards. Ajouta le costaud sur un ton espiègle.

Les 3 sangsues sortirent par la porte de secoure et nous les suivîmes. La porte donnait sur une ruelle sombre qui était éclairée par un lampadaire qui fonctionnait à moitié. Ils se retournèrent pour nous faire face.

-Tu dois être Sam. Commença la blonde en s'adressant à ce dernier.

- Qui êtes vous et qu'est ce que vous faites à Forks ? Répliquait-il alors qu'ils se mirent à sourirent, ce qui m'agaça.

- Nous sommes des membres de la famille Cullen, nous sommes de retour chez nous. Expliqua la femme

- Chez vous, pour qui vous vous prenez ? S'agaça Paul

- Du calme, louveteau. Nous habitions déjà Forks que tu n'étais même conçus. Ricana le costaud.

- Tu vas voir, si je… Gronda mon frère

-Paul, calmes-toi. Intervins Sam en positionnant un bras devant lui.

- Est-ce que Carlisle est de retour également ? Enchaînait-il. Qui pouvait bien être ce Carlisle et comment Sam le connaissait-il ? Etais-ce leur chef ?

- Carlisle est avec nous avec le reste de notre famille. Expliqua le chétif

- J'aimerais lui parler puisque vous avez décidé de vous installez de nouveau à Forks. Demanda Sam

- Quoi ? Pourquoi était-il aussi cordiale avec eux. Ne devrions-nous pas les exterminer, n'étais-ce pas notre devoir ? Sam perdrait-il la raison ? Le plus jeune se mit à nouveau sourire et prit la parole.

- Rdv dans une heure à la frontière. Tu pourras parler avec Carlisle.

- Nous serons là. Affirma Sam

A peine avait-il terminé sa phrase qu'ils avaient disparus. Je restais bouche bée. Pourquoi n'avions-nous pas attaqué ? Pourquoi voulait-il parlé avec eux ? Apparemment je n'étais pas le seul à être désorienté par l'attitude de notre Alpha. Paul s'emporta et jura tant qu'il le pouvait, reprochant à Sam son manque de courage. Ce dernier encaissa les reproches sans broncher tout le long de notre trajet jusqu'à qu'il s'arrête sur le bord d'une route qui séparait le territoire de la push et Forks.

-STOP ! dit-il de sa voix d'Alpha, ce qui coupa net la parole à Paul. Les Cullen sont différents des autres vampires. Si vous vous étiez concentré un peu mieux sur les légendes Quileutes, je n'aurais pas besoin de vous expliquer. S'emportait-il.

Jared nous rejoins suite au coup de fil d'Embry et Sam se decida enfin à nous expliquer.

- La famille Cullen est une famille de vampires végétariens. Ils se nourrissent d'animaux et non de sang humain. C'est pour cela que nos ancêtres ont permis à cette famille de s'installer à Forks tant qu'il ne briseraient pas le pacte en venant sur nos terres où en changeant de régime alimentaire. C'est à cause de leur retour que vous vous êtes transformé.

- Tu les avais déjà rencontrés ? L'interrogea Embry

- Non. Mais Le vieux Quil m'avait expliqué comment les reconnaître ? grâce à la couleur de leurs yeux. Et d'après leur dire, j'ai vite fait le rapprochement.

- On peut leur faire confiance alors ? Demanda Jared septique

- Non. On ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut arriver. Ils restent des vampires. D'ailleurs vous devriez muter, ils ne devraient plus tarder.

On s'exécuta et nous attendîmes leur arrivée en scrutant l'horizon. Un clignement d'œil et ils étaient là devant nous. Ils étaient au nombre de 7. Quatre mâles et trois femelles. Ils étaient tous différents et se ressemblaient tous quand même. Je comprenais mieux ce que tentait de m'expliquer les autres en me disant qu'une fois que j'en verrais un, je les aurais tous vus. Malgré le fait que nous soyons en pleine nature, leur odeur répugnante m'agressait le museau.

- Votre odeur est aussi désagréable pour nous que la nôtre pour vous. M'interpella le chétif.

- Edward, soit un peu plus diplomate. Je ne pense pas que nos amis apprécient que tu répondes à leurs pensées. Le sermonna celui qui paraissait le plus âgé.

**« Ce pourrait-il que ce qu'il dise soit vrai ? Que cette sangsue puisse lire dans les pensées. »**

**« Certains vampires ont des dons » M'expliqua Sam**

**« C'est un truc de fou » Pensa Embry**

**« Qu'il s'amuse à lire les miennes, il va pas être déçu du voyage » Résonna la voix de Paul**

- Je me présente. Je m'appelle Carlisle et voici ma famille : Ma femme Esmée et mes enfants : Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper et Edward.

**« Depuis quand les vampires peuvent-ils se reproduire ? » Se questionna Jared**

**« Ils ne peuvent pas. A moins que ce soit un autre pouvoir mais… »**

- Carlisle nous a transformés. Nous ne pouvons pas nous reproduire. S'adressa ledit Edward à notre chef.

- Edward à raison. Nous sommes une famille recomposée. Souriait-il déclenchant l'hilarité des siens.

- Leur chef se demande pourquoi on est revenu. Informa le télépathe

- Comme vous le savez, nous ne vieillissons pas comme vous. Et pour éviter d'éveiller les soupçons, nous changeons de ville dès que notre physique ne correspond plus à l'âge que le gens nous connaisse. Et puis Foks à toujours été un de nos endroit préféré et cela faisait plus d'un siècle que nous n'étions pas revenu.

- Il se demande si nous sommes tous présents car les anciens du conseil ne lui avait parlé que deux quatre vampires et non 7. Traduit –il pour tous.

- Oui toute ma famille est présente. Alice, Jasper et Emmett, nous ont rejoins depuis que nous sommes partis d'ici.

- Il demande si nous nous engageons à respecté le traité.

- Bien évidemment, nous respectons toujours notre parole. Vous n'avez rien à craindre. Nous allons participer à la vie de Forks mais nous connaissons les limites de notre territoire.

- Il est d'accord pour que nous restions mais à la moindre erreur ils n'hésiteront pas à nous tuer. Répétait-il les pensées de Sam

- Faudrait d'abord pouvoir nous tuer. Persifla la blonde nommée Rosalie. «

**« Qu'elle prénom débile, je ne sais pas de qu'elle siècle elle vient mais ça craint. » Edward se mit à rire**

**-**Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'ils ont dit ? S'énerva la blonde comprenant qu'il avait entendu une pensée

- Rien de spéciale Rose. Le loup roux adore ton prénom apparemment. Se moquait-il

- Sale cabaud ! Crachait-elle

- Rosalie ! Intervins la compagne de leur Chef.

- Veuillez l'excuser, nous sommes des ennemis par nature mais cela n'empêche pas d'être cordiale. Ils ont tendance à l'oublier parfois. S'excusa Carlisle en lançant un regard noir à blondi.

- Ils acceptent notre présence. Le traité est de nouveau d'actualité. Répéta Edward.

**Sur ces paroles, Sam leur tourna le dos et partis en direction de la voiture**

**« Sam, qu'est ce que tu fous ? »Gronda Paul**

**« On ne peut pas partir comme ça et les laisser » S'indigna Jared**

**« Il y a un traité. Si ils l'enfreignent, ils en subiront les conséquences » Pensa Sam**

**« Oh alors on attend qu'il tue quelqu'un par erreur. C'est tout à fait logique. Pour peu que ce soit une de nos connaissances, çà nous donnera une bonne raison. » Pensais-je ironiquement**

**« Ecoute, ça ne serait que de moi, ils brûleraient déjà mais nos ancêtre ont passé un accord avec eux, nous nous devons de le respecter. Point Finale ! » Dit-il avant de muter pour couper à toute conversation.**

Le chemin du retour se fit en silence. Sam nous informa qu'il souhaitait que nous établissions des rondes pour les prochains mois à venir afin de voir si ils respectaient bien leur parole. Tout le monde avait accepté sans rechigner, espérant un faux pas de leur part pour les exterminer. Les gars me posèrent au bar afin que je récupère ma moto et Rachel m'informa qu'elle passait la nuit chez Sam et Emily. Une fois arrivée chez moi, je m'allongeais dans mon lit et repensait à cette soirée. Moi qui n'avais aucune idée de ma réelle nature i semaines, en une soirée, j'avais rencontré la fille plus énervante de la planète, mais la plus sexy aussi et mes ennemis jurés : les sangsues. Je ne savais pas ce qui m'énervais le plus. De savoir que ces sangsues avaient le droite d'aller et venir comme bon leur semble sans pouvoir rien faire, ou d'être attiré par cette fille.


	5. Chapter 5

**Prise de conscience**

Lundi, ce matin ce n'est pas la voix de mon père qui me réveil mais celle de ma soeur. Elle me promet qu'elle va venir me réveiller à coup de saut d'eau si je ne descends pas immédiatement pour aller en cours. Sachant qu'elle en est capable, je me décide d'aller déjeuner. J'avais du mal à me réveiller car j'avais effectué ma première ronde avec Embry hier soir et que je manquais cruellement de sommeil. Il n'y avait eu aucun signe des Cullen pour mon plus grand désespoir. J'avoue que j'étais impatient de me confronter à un de nos ennemis. Je voulais prouver ma valeur aux autres et j'enviais Paul qui avait déjà tué un nomade. De plus, ça ne me gênerait pas de tuer cet Edward avec son air arrogant qu'il affichait devant nous.

Je ne fut pas surpris de voir Paul sonner à la porte. Depuis qu'il s'était imprégné, il avait remplacé Embry et se dépalçait lui-même afin d'entre-apercevoir ma sœur. Malheureusement pour lui, elle repartait ce soir, d'ailleurs je devais l'emmener à la gare en sortant des cours. Une idée me vint à l'esprit.

-Au faite, je vais devoir rester plus longtemps que prévu au lycée aujourd'hui, je dois voir un prof. Expliquais-je à ma sœur

-Ah bon, et qui va m'emmener à la gare ? Tu sais bien que papa travaille tard ce soir. Se plaignait-elle

- Je sais mais je peux pas faire autrement. Paul pourra t'emmener, je crois qu'il a des horaires de train à vérifier. Dis-je en tournant le dos à ma sœur et faisant un clin d'œil à mon ami.

-Mais… Tenta ma sœur

- Ca sera avec plaisir. Je passe te prendre à 17h15. Sauta sur l'occasion mon ami

-Parfait ! Aller bonne journée sœurette. Lançais-je gaiement en l'embrassant sur la joue avant de mettre les voiles suivit de Paul.

-Merci mec. Me gratifia Paul

- Pas de quoi. Je sais que son départ et dur à gérer pour toi. T'auras au moins eu un moment seul avec elle. Expliquais-je avant d'entrer dans la voiture.

Pour une fois, c'était avec envie que j'allais au lycée. C'était la semaine du sport et pour une fois on allait bien s'amuser. Surtout que nous allions pouvoir nous affronter et rester tous ensemble toute la journée. Tout le lycée était rassemblé dans la cour centrale. Pour un lycée d'une réserve, nous étions tout de même nombreux. Machinalement, je me mis à chercher. Mais qu'est ce que je pouvais bien chercher comme ça ? La fille du bar ! Pourquoi mon instinct me disait de la repérer alors qu'elle avait été plus que désagréable ? Ma sœur avait-elle raison ? Non, c'était plus de la curiosité qu'autre chose. Je voulais juste savoir dans quelle classe elle était. La voix de l'assistante du directeur stoppa mes pensées.

**« Bonjour à tous, comme vous le savez la semaine du sport débute aujourd'hui. Pour les sports collectifs, des pouls sont organisés sur la cour prêt du préau et pour les sports individuels, ces derniers se dérouleront sur le stabilisé. Chacun devra repérer son heure de passage pour les différentes activités qu'il à choisit et si vous n'avez pas de compétition aujourd'hui profitez des performances des autres. Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne journée et que les meilleurs gagnent. »**

La foule se déplaça dans un vacarme sans fin. Nous suivions les autres alors qu'Embry annonçait déjà qu'il allait nous mettre la pâté aux 100mètres. Nous nous installions sur les gradins qui longeaient le terrain d'athlétisme en attendant que la foule se dissipe autour des fiches de passage. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, chacun alla prendre connaissance de ses tours de passage. Aujourd'hui, j'avais deux courses : une aux 100 mètres qui aurait lieu en fin de matinée et une autre au saut de haie à 15h00. Pour notre plus grande déception, les gars et moi ne courrions pas ensemble sur ces courses. Le prof de sport avait sûrement fait en sorte qu'on se rencontre avec les tours éliminatoires. Contrairement à une course habituelle, on pouvait très bien être sélectionné pour le tour d'après si notre temps figuraient parmi les meilleurs. Je trouvais ce concept bien, sachant que si les premiers de chaque cours étaient sélectionnés ça ne laisserait aucunes chances à ceux qui nous affronteraient. Je me rendais vers le tableau d'affichage du tournoi de Basket quand je reconnus une silhouette. Elle essayait de regarder par-dessus l'épaule d'une fille qui était plus grande qu'elle.

- Besoin d'aide. Lançais-je tout sourire alors qu'elle se retournait

- Jacob… Salut. Répondis Maya en rougissant

- Tu t'es inscrite au tournoi de basket ?

- Oui, on est des adeptes dans la famille, je joue avec le groupe qui est là-bas. M'expliquait-elle en me désignant ses amis.

- Ok. Ba on s'affrontera peut-être alors.

- Franchement, j'espère pas. Avouait-elle en baissant les yeux

- Pourquoi ? M'étonnais-je

- On n'aurait aucune chance contre toi et tes amis. Les seuls qui pourraient peut-être rivaliser avec vous seraient l'équipe de ma sœur. M'avouait-elle

D'un coup mon cerveau fit le rapprochement. Son odeur presque identique à l'inconnue du bar. C'était sa sœur. Mon cœur ne fit qu'un tour dans ma cage thoracique.

- Alors comme ça ta sœur est dans ce lycée. Feignais-je pour en savoir un peu plus.

- Oui, elle est en dernière année.

Voilà qui expliquait le fait que je ne l'avais jamais vu avant. Elle était plus vieille que moi. Elle connaissait peut-être Paul ?

- Mayaaaaaa. Entendis-je au loin.

J'aurais reconnus cette voix entre mille malgré le fait que je n'avais échangé avec qu'elle qu'une seule fois. Je me retournais pour la voir et elle était là, assise près de la rambarde, avec un groupe de gars qui devaient sûrement faire partir de son équipe de basket. Quand mon regard croisa le sien, je sentis son cœur accélérer mais je ne savais pas s'il s'agissait de colère ou non.

- Je dois y aller. Maryssa n'aime pas qu'on la fasse attendre. S'excusa Maya

- Pas de soucis. Amuses toi bien. Répliquais-je en la voyant s'éloigner pour rejoindre sa sœur.

Je me concentrais pour entendre leur conversation en faisant mine de regarder la fiche pour le basket.

- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas t'approcher de lui. S'énervait-elle

- Mais Maryssa… Il est sympa et… Me défendit Maya.

- Et rien du tout. Ce n'est pas quelqu'un en qui tu peux avoir confiance. En plus, il est plus vieux que toi, tu n'as rien à faire avec lui.

- Ouai, ils sont chelou lui et ses potes. Ajouta un gars du groupe.

- Lui au moins, il était là pour me défendre. Lança Maya, ce qui, au son des battements du cœur de sa sœur, la blaisa.

- On en a déjà parlé. Je suis désolée de… Commença Maryssa en utilisant une voix beaucoup plus douce.

- Oui, je sais et je comprends. Mais essaye de comprendre toi aussi. Il a été sympa avec moi et il a l'air vraiment d'être quelqu'un de bien. Donc arrête d'écouter les rumeurs et fais-toi ta propre opinion. S'empourpra la petite.

- Qu'est ce qu'il a nous mater comme ça. Lâcha un des gars

Sans m'en rendre compte, j'avais tourné la tête dans leur direction et mon regard était focalisé sur les deux sœurs. Maya se retourna et me sourit alors que sa sœur me lançait un regard méfiant. Lorsque que mes prunelles fixèrent les siennes, je sentis son regard moins agressif puis elle tourna la tête.

- Eh mec, tu sais pas lire ou quoi ? Ca fait quinze ans qu'on attend de savoir quand on joue. Surgit Embry

- Désolé, je me suis laissé distraire. Dis-je en continuant à la regarder, ce qui attira l'attention de mon ami

- Oh, je vois. C'est la fille du bar ?

- Hum. Fut ma seule réponse alors que je continuais à le contempler, ce qui avait l'air de faire enrager l'un de ses amis et de la mettre mal à l'aise.

- Qu'est ce que vous foutez, moi je suis coincé avec Jared et Kim et ils n'arrêtent pas de se gober la bouche. Ca me dégoûte. Râla Paul qui venait d'arriver.

- Jake à trouver la fille du bar. Expliqua Embry tout sourire.

- La fille qui est assise avec les basketteurs ? Demanda Paul

- Hum. Dis-je à nouveau alors qu'elle tenta un regard dans notre direction constatant que nous parlions d'elle. Instinctivement je lui souris mais elle n'en fit pas autant. Elle se contenta de reprendre sa conversation.

- Attends un peu! Mais on dirait même que tu t'es imprégné jubila Embry.

- Hein quoi ? Sortis-je de ma trance.

- Mais oui, c'est sûr !

- N'importe quoi, je le saurais si c'était le cas. Elle m'intrigue c'est tout. Me défendis-je

- Tu as déjà pensé à elle depuis ce week-end ? Ton cœur a accéléré quand tu la vue ? Tu reconnais son odeur parmi les autres ? Me questionna Embry alors que mon visage lui confirma ses dires.

- Eh ben je te souhaite bien du courage mon gars. Rigola Paul

- Arrêtez c'est n'importe quoi. En plus tu n'y connais rien Embry. Tu n'es même pas imprégné. M'offusquais-je

- Ouai, mais ça fait assez longtemps que je suis un loup pour savoir reconnaître quand sa arrive aux autres. Affirmait-il

- Ca va être marrant, j'ai hâte de voir comment Maryssa va te rembarrer. S'esclaffa Paul alors qu'Embry souriait de toute ces dents.

- Attends tu la connais ? Demandais-je voyant qu'il connaissait son prénom.

- Ouai, elle est dans ma classe. Tous les mecs qui ont tenté quelques-chose avec elle se sont fait méchamment rembarrer. Je comprends mieux pour l'autre soir au bar.

Sa révélation me fit un pincement au cœur. La pensée qu'elle puisse me rejeter me donna la sensation de perdre pied. Embry avait raison. Mon comportement n'était pas normal. Je venais de m'imprégner !

Alors que je restais là, à prendre conscience du changement important dans ma vie qui venait de se réaliser, Paul et Embry se concentrèrent sur la fiche de basket. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, je relevais la tête dans sa direction, pour la voir se lever et suivre ses amis vers la piste d'athlétisme. Sans la lâcher du regard, son odeur me parvint grâce à une brise qui se déplaçait dans ma direction et comme si je l'avais souhaité assez fort, elle se retourna pour me contempler une fraction de seconde comme intriguée par l'insistance de mes regards, puis elle passa derrière le portail qui séparait le terrain de la piste d'athlé.


End file.
